


A Close Call

by WillowKovalo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, College AU, F/F, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowKovalo/pseuds/WillowKovalo
Summary: Sparks fly between Laura and her roommate Carmilla when they escape to their dorm room at Silas after a close call with the Zetas water balloon fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Carmilla one-off fic! Hope you enjoy.

Laughing, we stumbled in to our room to escape the raucous sounds coming from the hallway and Perry's loud objections. I closed the door behind us and leaned against it, pulling my wet shirt away from my body.

"That was close," she remarked simply. I take in her dry clothes and cry out in mock outrage. "Easy for you to say, you escaped the Zetas unharmed!" We grinned at each other, eyes bright and chests heaving. Her smile softened, and a strange expression played across her face. She leaned forward and brushed a strand of honey hair away from my face. "You really are quite beautiful, you know." Heat rushed into my stomach as her hand lingered against my face. I turned my head and before I had time to think, kissed her palm. "Laura.." she whispered, and moved in.

The world fell away until it was just our mouths, gliding together slowly. I marveled at the feel of her pillow-like lips on mine. Our kiss deepened, and on their own accord my hands slid around the back of her neck and in to her hair. She parted her mouth and with a jolt I felt her tongue slide against me. Her hands wandered under the back of my shirt and slid up my spine. With a soft moan, I opened my mouth to meet hers and tangled my hands up in her hair. I felt her gasp against my mouth, and my knees went weak as she pressed me hard against the door. My whole being buzzed with awareness and I felt a deep ache building within my lower body. Carmilla broke off the kiss for a moment and met my eyes, breathing hard. I stared wonderingly back at her, and a slow smile spread over her face. I found myself grinning back, cupping her face in my hands. She leaned her forehead against mine for a second, and we simply breathed each other in for a few moments. 

She kissed my cheek, and then slowly trailed kisses down across my jawline. I traced my hands up and down her back, reveling in the feel of her smooth skin emanating heat. My eyes rolled back with pleasure as she bit down gently on my neck, hands wandering down my front until I could feel her thumbs hook just inside the waistband of my jeans. My stomach flared up with fire, and I held her there for a moment, one hand pressed against the back of her head and the other clutching her back. She lifted her face and our lips and tongues seared together once again. I squeezed my eyes shut and blindly pressed my face forward, my elbows resting on her shoulders and my hands tangled in her dark hair once again. She shifted back slightly and then repositioned her leg in between my own. I gasped against her lips and pressed against her, trying to quell the ache that sprang up between my legs. She moaned as I tore my face away and bit hard against her neck, tongue flaring out against soft, salty skin. Her hand wandered to the hem of my soaked tank top, and suddenly she lifted it up and over my head, flicking it away and raking her eyes down my exposed front. She bit her lip and ran her hands slowly up my stomach and then around to my back. With a practiced move, she unhooked my bra and I let it fall down over my shoulders and on to the floor. I met her gaze, eyes dark and hooded. I moved toward her, hands pulling at her shirt. She helped me lift it over her head, and we made quick work of her lacy bra. My eyes widened appreciatively at her form, chest heaving over her smooth stomach. 

"Wow. Your body is...wow." She laughed and pulled me in to an embrace, and I smiled against her, marveling at the feel of her naked flesh pressing in to mine. "You aren't so bad yourself, creampuff," she whispered in to my ear, giving it a little nip as her hands glided up my front until they rested just below my chest. I forgot to breathe as she cupped my breasts, kneading gently. When her thumbs traced over my nipples, I let out a shocked breath as a jolt of heat ran down my body, directly to between my legs. She looked up at me with a questioning grin, and I remembered to breathe again. "Holy shit." was all I could manage. She kissed my neck again as her hands played against my chest, fingers rubbing against my hardened nipples. A wave of dizziness overcame me and I struggled to stand upright. My hands wandered to her chest and I ran my palms over her heavy breasts, biting my lip as heat crested through my body. I could feel her react to my touch, letting out a small moan in my ear as I shivered. Her lips met mine yet again and our tongues explored, flickering out and moving together as our fingers teased and prodded.

Without warning, she tore herself away from our kiss and dragged me by the hand to my bed. I laughed in delight as she pushed me hard and I fell across the soft covers, parellel to my pillows. I quickly reached over and tossed my stuffed bear across the room. "I'm sorry Neville, you can't be around for this." Carmilla smirked and looked me up and down, grabbing my legs and pulling me closer to the edge of the bed. "Too bad for him." I smiled up at her and flung my arms above my head, flexing my torso up as she unhooked my jeans and worked them down over my legs. She bit her lip and let out a small sound of appreciation over my mostly naked form. 

"Take those off and come here." I say, surprising myself. She complied, stripping her leather tights off and joining me on the bed. She crawled her way up on top of me, and suddenly we were kissing again, arms flung around each others necks, rolling on the bed until we came to a stop against my mound of pillows, Carmilla on top. Her legs were straddling my navel, and she sat up in full glorious view. My hands traced over her hips and the contours of her waist, traveling upwards until they were splayed out on her sternum, my thumbs tracing delicate patterns on her skin. She shuddered and leaned back, throwing her head back exposing her soft neck. I bit my lip at the sight of the lean muscles in her stomach, writhing just below the skin. I moved my hands up to cup her breasts and she moaned softly. As I pulled gently on her nipples and then caressed them, she started rocking her hips back and forth insistently. I could feel the heat of her on my stomach through her thin underwear, and I rocked my own hips up to meet her. 

After a few seconds, she leaned forward and I took the full delicious weight of her breasts in hand as she put her hands in my hair and kissed me on the mouth. I pinched gently at her taut nipples and felt her gasp against my mouth. Suddenly, one hand left my hair and traced over my stomach and then lower until her fingers rested just inside the waistband of my thong. She broke off our kiss, and looked at me questioningly. "Laura, can I..?" A choked laugh escaped my throat. "I think I'll die if you don't." She flashed a wicked half smile and kissed me again as her hand slid lower.

I gasped as she touched me, fingers sliding slowly against my wetness. "Fuck.." she whispered as she leaned her forehead against mine. "You feel amazing." I closed my eyes and moaned as her fingers explored and teased, sliding over me again and again and applying pressure around my throbbing clit. Suddenly, she shifted her head downward until her head was around chest level. I lifted my head up but then dropped it back suddenly with a gasp as her mouth enveloped my nipple. I felt her flick her tongue back and forth and suddenly my vision blurred as the sensation flooded my stomach and pressure mounted between my legs, where her hand continued to tease. 

"Oh my God," I moaned breathlessly. "Holy shit. Don't stop." Carmilla looked up at me and smiled mischievously. She moved over to take my other taut nipple in her mouth, and with her free hand began caressing the one she had just abandoned. I stopped thinking completely as sensation washed over me, making my head spin. I cried out softly and raked my fingernails against her back as waves of pleasure coursed through me. I writhed and moaned against her hands and lips, the sensation building to a crescendo. "Don't stop!" I managed to cry out, my whole body tensed against her. I cried out as the waves built to a fever pitch, and then finally broke against me.

My body spasmed again and again, my eyes squeezed shut, sounds escaping my throat. I held her against me until finally my body relaxed, and she dropped down beside me. "Holy fuck," I whispered, a slow smile spreading across my face as the endorphins hit my blood stream and my head spun round and round. "What did you just do to me." She chuckled quietly and kissed my cheek, wrapping her body around my side. 

"What I've been wanting to do since the moment we met, cupcake."

I shut my eyes and groaned as I took a moment to appreciate the sensations flooding through my body. My legs were singing and all my extremities were tingling. "Holy crap woman," I said, slowly flexing my fingers to see if they still worked. "That was effin awesome." She chuckled and traced her fingers over my stomach.

Suddenly, I rolled over on top of her, taking her wrists and holding them over her head. I smiled at her mischievously and kissed her nose lightly. "Now it's my turn." A slow grin spread across her face and she bit her lip. I trailed kisses along her neck and jaw, nipping gently. I traced my tongue over her soft earlobe and tightened my grip on her wrists as I breathed hard in to her ear, letting out soft sounds as I writhed against her. I could feel her breathing get ragged and I sucked on her earlobe gently. When she started to groan, I kissed her hard on the mouth, tracing my tongue against hers. She threw her arms around my neck to pull me close and tangled her hands in my hair, pulling gently and making me grin against her mouth. With a final bite of her lower lip, I sat up until I was straddling her. Her hooded eyes took me in, her hands working up and down my stomach. I took one of her hands and kissed it. I then took her ring finger in my mouth and sucked gently, moving my tongue along the length. She let out a breathy laugh as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Fuck," she whispered. Her hands traveled to my breasts and she started tracing circles on my hardened nipples. I moaned and ground my hips against her, slipping another finger into my mouth and mirroring her motion on her breast with my free hand. 

"Laura," Carmilla said in a low voice. "I want you inside me." 

I stilled and met her gaze. Keeping my eyes on hers, I shift my weight on my elbow, stretching out body against hers. She gasped as I slid my fingers up and down her slick sex, stroking on and around her clit. I keep the pressure and tempo even and lean down for a kiss. She takes my head in her hands and presses her mouth to mine, tongue darting out and probing deep in to my mouth. Our tongues dance together as I slip my middle finger inside and start stroking in a come hither motion. She gasps against my mouth and rocks her hips in rhythm. "You feel amazing," I manage, slipping another finger in and continuing to stroke deep inside. I feel along inside her until I find the raised spot I have been seeking. I focus my fingers on this area and am pleased to hear her breath quicken. "Oh my god," she manages. "What are you doing to me?!" I flash her a smile and then encircle her nipple in my mouth, tongue flicking against while I gently suck.

Once she is panting hard, I ease my fingers out, teasing her clit for a moment before moving my hand entirely. She looks at me quizzically for a moment, and I flash her a wink as I start moving my body down, repositioning myself until my head is between her legs. I kiss her inner thighs and stroke my hands against her waist. She props herself up to get a better look. Holding her gaze steadily, I lower my mouth until my tongue lightly touches her. I then press my mouth against her hard, enveloping her sex and stroking my tongue over her wetness. I feel her fall back against the pillows, uttering a steady stream of "ohmygods". I work my tongue against her for a few minutes, alternating pressure and keeping my rhythm steady. When I flick my tongue against her clit, her body starts to shake. I can feel the tension rise in her body as she writhes against me, tangling her hands in my hair and pressing me down hard. When she does this, I insert my two fingers inside her and she moans as I find her g spot once again. I alternate my fingers and tongue at a steady pace, slowly increasing pressure against her throbbing clit. I can feel her clench against my fingers and it makes my own sex throb with desire. Her hands tighten in my hair, pressing my face down. "Oh god, oh god.." She starts to whisper, getting progressively louder with each stroke. "Oh god, I'm gonna - oh god, oh GODDD..."

She cries out wordlessly as she climaxes, arching her back up off the bed. I keep my face pressed against her as she shakes wildly, clenching again and again against my fingers. It's an intoxicating feeling, and I pull back and marvel at her beautiful form as the aftershocks wear off and she finally stills. 

I climb back up next to her and lean my head against my hand. "Was that okay for you?" She glances at me for a moment and then we both burst out laughing. 

"Just...wow." I nod in agreement and lay back against the pillows with her, entwining our fingers together. "Wow is right." 

We lay like that for awhile until her breathing slows. I curl my body against hers and throw the cover over us, until I slip into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
